Sonrisas para regalar
by goldenapple-95
Summary: Sonrisas felices, alegres, crueles, pícaras y divertidas. "Pero si anoche hubiese estado estudiando no habría podido hacerte…" Capítulo 9
1. Chapter 1

**Buenos días/tardes/noches/lo que sea! Gracias por pasarte por mi pequeño caprichito de one-shots, espero que te guste y que al menos te saque una sonrisita^^**

Veamos... No sé muy bien qué decir, sólo que es un conjunto de one-shots (5, si queremos especificar xD... Puede que 6...) de diferentes pairings que espero que, si no os gustan, hagan que os empecéis a interesar por ellos... Porque hay uno que necesita mucho mucho mucho amor. Pero mucho xD Y son cortitos, mucho, muchísimo! Así que sólo espero que no me odiéis más de lo que ya me odio por no hacerlos más largos u.u

**Bien, llegados a este punto, advertencias(?):**

Uso único de los nombres humanos de los personajes, excepto en un one-shot que ya mencionaré...

He decidido que el hacha de Toñín se llame Lola, la de Dinamarca se llama Annelise, también cosecha propia^^

Gracias a Himaruya-sama mi sueño de que Denmark se llame Soren se ha ido al garete, porque no entraba en sus opciones T.T Así que le he llamado Christensen, el nombre que más me gustaba de todas sus posibilidades... Christensen Densen. Hace una pequeña aparición...

Y no sé si tengo que advertir algo más... Inglaterra? Na, me imagino que ya estáis acostumbrados a él. España también xD

**Disclaimer: Vale, ya me callo, si has entrado ha este fic seguro que quieres leer algo de Hetalia no? Por cierto! No me pertenece, es todo de Hidekaz Himaruya, al que voy a convertir en mi dios, junto con el BFT y los seiyuus de los personajes.**

_**Sonrisas para regalar**_

* * *

Risas, alegría y pasión mezcladas con algo de té

A Antonio le gusta reírse, y mucho, es algo que va con él, al igual que el _Fusososo!_ y esos intentos de que Lovino no le ignore (que no es lo mismo que hacerle caso, hacerle caso implica que sabe que está ahí desde el principio. Y Lovi no siempre lo sabe.)

Arthur le ve reír. No lo demuestra, pero eso le pone muy furioso.  
Ríe con Francis.  
Ríe con Gilbert.  
Ríe con Feliciano.  
¡Ríe hasta con Iván!  
Pero no con él, nunca con _él_.

El inglés se puede jactar de ser el gran objetivo del odio de Antonio. Ese que no demuestra desde el siglo XIX más o menos. Porque Arthur y Antonio siempre se han llevado mal, sea por armadas invencibles que al final no lo son tanto (pero todo fue culpa de un temporal, desde luego.) Reinas y divorcios, colonias o hermanos pequeños traidores. Las excusas para pelearse están más que buscadas. Buscadas y justificadas, además.

Y ahí le ve de nuevo, dejando salir esa risa típicamente española (y, al contrario de lo que todos piensas, los españoles no gritan, hablan a su modo.) Risa que suena a tiempos pasados que fueron mejores, pero también a los de ahora que no están del todo mal. A sonrisas, alegría y pasión.  
_A querer disfrutar de la vida._

Su risa, se puede decir, que es algo contagiosa, quizás. Porque Christensen también se ríe, a mandíbula batiente.  
Pero Arthur no le ve demasiada gracia al asunto.

En un segundo, Toño parece darse cuenta de que el inglés ha aparecido. Y realmente parece que la magia existiera, porque ese canto a la felicidad desaparece (al igual que Christensen que por muy genial que sea no quiere estar en medio cuando el hacha aparezca, aunque él tenga una igual… ¡Pero Annelise es distinta!) Y el apacible y risueño Toñín desaparece, dejando vislumbrar un reflejo del que fue el Jefe de medio mundo. _Rostro serio, sonrisa cínica._

Antonio se ha transformado por Arthur.  
El inglés lo ve, y nota, no sin cierta satisfacción, esa ligera sonrisilla que el español deja ver.  
Arthur se ríe, como el caballero inglés que no sido ni es, pero que aparenta ser, y le mira con desprecio. Como _siempre_ lo ha hecho.

El hacha no aparece, Antonio se arrepiente de dejar a Lola en casa, pero qué se le va a hacer, mala suerte.  
Siguen mirándose, acechándose de alguna forma, observando el rostro del otro.

-¿Qué quieres, Arturo? No tengo mucho tiempo para ti ahora mismo.  
-Oh, nada especial, Anthony, sólo venía a que nos echáramos unas risas…

Ambos hicieron especial énfasis en el nombre del contrario. Anthony suspiró, todo se había dado la vuelta de nuevo.  
Se rasca un poco la nuca y le mira incómodo.

-No tengo demasiado tiempo…  
-Me da igual. Tú vas a reírte. Aquí y ahora.

Arturo es indiscutible, Anthony lo sabe demasiado bien. Como mover montañas.  
Se acerca, y Arthur ve como esos labios que prometen tantas cosas están inexorablemente cerca de los suyos. _Y se deja besar_, sintiendo cada eco de la risa de Antonio rebotar en su propia boca, a pesar de que no emite ningún sonido.

De hecho, Arthur se puede jactar de que nunca se ha reído con él. Pero sí que ha sentido su risa.  
_Vamos que si lo ha hecho._

_

* * *

_

**Jujujuju... Podría haber hecho que se pegasen, pero esto mola mucho más xD**

**Ale, venga, tomatazos, tazas de té, defensoras del Usuk enfadadas conmigo (o del Spamano, es otra opción xD) y croissants; a la cesta *saca una cesta gigante*  
Y si no es nada de eso...**

**Review?**

_**Goldenapple**_

**_P.D: Y si os preguntáis cuál puede ser el siguiente pairing... Os lo digo... Spamano  
P.D: Y si os preguntáis cuándo saldrá el siguiente cap... Si me hago caso, en pocos días... Si me porto mal... En más xD Pero ya están escritos (excepto ese SpainxFrance que me está rondando la cabecita...) así que, no os preocupéis (hablo esperanzada de que haya alguien a quien le interese *o*)_**


	2. Chapter 2

***Asoma la cabeza por detrás de la cesta con el croissant dejado por * Gracias por el review! Y a Emily también! Si volvéis a pasaros por aquí, dejad algún link donde pueda responderos ^0^  
Y también muchísimas gracias a ryouko-chan-148 y a Demasiado Pola, me animáis a seguir escribiendo mis tonterías varias!**

**Vale, aparezco aquí de nuevo... No me he podido resistir a dejar este mini Spamano que prometí para no sé cuando... ¡Pues ya está aquí! ¡Malditamente corto! Pero me encantó escribirlo... Personalmente, a pesar de adorar casi cualquier pareja de España, el Spamano me encanta. Son demasiado lindos.**

**Am, de antemano pido perdón por la extremada cortitud(¿Eso existe acaso?) aunque todavía queda por ahí uno más corto aún... No me matéis!**

**Bueno, aprovecho para dejaros una pequeña notita (si no os habéis cansado de leerme y ya estáis leyendo el fic...) Adoro demasiado escribir one-shots como para dejarlo en 7 capítulos... Así que, si queréis, podéis dejarme pairings que os gustan y de los que queréis leer más cosas. No importa si me pedís de nuevo España/UK, lo haré con gusto, soy practicamente capaz de hacer cualquier pairing... Aunque tampoco me pidáis cosas tipo Letonia/Japón, porque eso me resulta imposible xD  
Lo dicho *pone la cesta con un cutre cartel en el que pone 'Buzón de sugerencias'* pairings, aquí! Y, además, podéis dejarme una palabrita (por favor) en la que queréis que me base^^**

**Pasemos a las advertencias(?):**

Poca acción, se basa sobre todo en pensamientos.

Aparición de mi Romanito querido.

One-shot extremadamente corto...

Fluff? Qué sé yo... Lo único que quiero es que os guste!

**Disclaimer: Me parece bastante obvio que Hetalia no me pertenece... *recibe una llamada* ¿Qué? ¿Qué Himaruya-sama me lo da en herencia? *vuelve corriendo* ¡SÍ! ¡Habrá yaoi explícito, chicas!**

_**Sonrisas para regalar**_

* * *

Piensa lo que dices, pero no lo que demuestras

Antonio _sonríe_, pero calla todo.

Lovino _gruñe_, pero suelta todo.

Mentira, pero todo en realidad.

Porque esos _'muérete'_ no significan otra cosa que un _'no te vayas'_.  
Porque el _'puedo hacerlo yo solo, maldición' _significa _'quiero que me ayudes, pero déjame intentarlo'_  
Porque no está en su naturaleza ser agradable y cariñoso, y eso Toño lo sabe. Pero le da igual.  
Porque Lovino es _su_ Lovi, y adora que sea así.  
Porque sus _'no me toques, bastardo' _dicen todo lo contrario, con algo de vergüenza añadida.

Y Antonio, además, le adora por esas muestras de cariño tan esporádicas, ya que cuando ocurren, dicen mucho más de lo que se aprecia a simple vista.

Porque un _'te quiero' _proveniente de Lovino (o 'ti amo', si le apetece hablar en italiano) no sólo quiere decir eso. Al igual que si le sorprende con un beso; ahí el corazón de Toñín da un triple salto mortal, sin red y al vacío. Son muestras de ese amor que es incapaz de demostrar, pero que siente desde lo más profundo de su alma hasta cada poro de su piel.

Y eso es mucho.

Y Antonio lo sabe.  
Por eso _sonríe_, y se lo calla.

Porque su Lovi gruñe, pero lo dice _todo_.

* * *

**Vale, esta vez sí que merezco tomatazos y tazas de té... Y si hay alguna defensora del Spuk queriendo matarme... *saca la cesta, que sigue con el cartelito cochambroso de 'Buzón de sugerencias'***

**Ya sabéis, si queréis algún bonito one-shot (o no tanto xD) o hacerme un poquito más feliz... Por cierto, acepto todo tipo de críticas, que seguro que en este véis algo muy muy muy feo, lo veo hasta yo...**

**Sólo tenéis que darle al botoncito de abajo.**

_**Goldenapple**_

_**P.D: Os digo que el siguiente será Usuk porque soy buena...  
P.D: A pesar de que me he portado bien y no he tardado en publicar esto, el Usuk no sé yo cuánto tardaré... Poco, seguro, estoy yo más impaciente por publicar que vosotras por leer xDD  
P.D: Recordad! *cesta***_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola a todaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas! Sé que llego con retraso, y que dije que no tardaría en actualizar... Pero con el retorno de las clases se me fue olvidando... Anyway, I'm here again! Con el Usuk que prometí, que a pesar de ser el pairing más usado y con más fans (cosa que no entiendo del todo...), me parecen muy lindos, y no pude evitar escribir esto... **

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews a , mika****elaamaarhcp y Rosette-no-Tabi. Sois genialosas.**

**Esta vez lo que tenga que decir lo dejo para el final, que el anterior era un poco estresante...**

**Llegamos, advertencias:**

Básicamente, ninguna... Palabras en inglés(?) Pondré la traducción al final.

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece... Hay que joderse.**

_Sonrisas para regalar_

* * *

Si no quieren, take it yourself, hero!

Arthur no sonríe demasiado, y si lo hace, no suele ser para Alfred.  
No, claro que no, no es capaz de sonreírle a ese _niñato emancipado_, al menos una sonrisa que sea sincera o amigable.  
Aún así, Alfred se sabe de memoria todas y cada una de sus sonrisas, y de _sobra_.  
Las _tristes_, las _cínicas_, las _egocéntricas_, esas_ ilusionadas _que pone cada vez que piensa que sus scones saben bien…  
Y las _amigables_… Las veía mucho de niño, aunque ya no demasiado.

En algún momento piensa... (preocupante, lo sé) Piensa si Arthur le odia de verdad. Y realmente se hunde al pensar en la respuesta positiva. ¡Iggy no podía odiarle!

Pero él es el gran _héroe_ Alfred F. Jones, así que decide afrontar las cosas, al igual que las películas de terror.  
Mira a la _damisela_ Kirkland a la cara.  
Este le mira, alzando una ceja mientras bebe un sorbo de té.

-¿Y bien? ¿Algo que decirme Alf-

No llega a terminar su frase, el Hero le interrumpe. ¿Acaso nadie le enseñó que era de mala educación interrumpir?

-¡Sonríeme Arthur! ¿O acaso me odias?- pregunta antes de que Don Puntualidad pudiera continuar.  
-¿Eh? ¿Odiarte? ¡Pues claro que...- parece que se traba, se piensa mejor su respuesta.-... n-no imbécil, no sé por qué iba a hacerlo…- desvía la mirada algo sonrojado, dándole otro sorbo a su té.  
-¡_Smile me_, _then_!

Alfred no recibe respuesta, ni una sonrisilla, nada.  
Arthur deja el té de lado, se levanta, arregla las inexistentes arrugas de su traje y se acerca al muchacho.  
Le planta un beso.

Al lo interpretó como la _mejor_ de sus _sonrisas_.

* * *

**Vale, ya estoy!**

**Notas: ****¿Qué os ha parecido? A mí, sinceramente, el resultado final me gustó mucho mucho mucho, creo que no hago mucho OoC y que América quedó lindo... Es un hero, after all xD Ya sé que es corto... Y fluff... Y también sé que Iggy es un saco bebe té *llora***

**Veamos: **Smile me, then! **- **¡Sonríeme, entonces! **Y creo que nada más... Ah sí! El título - **Sí no quieren, tómalo tú mismo, héroe!

**Ya sabéis, hamburguesas (las mujeres de Hamburgo, no, la comida... xD Chiste malo :'() té, tomates o una sugerencia para próximos one shots... **

**Me los enviáis en un reviewcito bonito! ^^**

_**Goldenapple**_

_**P.D: ¿Próximo pairing? No sé, no lo recuerdo... Quizás es un Gerita... Pero es incluso más corto que el Spamano que escribí... Me da vergüenza subirlo hasta tener algo más decente! Quizás lo suba, quizás no. Quizás sean dos Gerita, o quizás sea un Nordics-tan... Qué se yo xD  
P.D: Una cosita, ¿alguien se está percatando de que intento que los shots tenga algo que ver con la palabra 'sonrisa'? Es que los que tengo escritos sí que van por ahí, pero quizás alguno próximo no lo sea... ¿Importa demasiado?**_


	4. Chapter 4

***Asoma la cabeza, con miedo* H-Hola? Hay alguien ahí? A poder ser de buen humor y sin ganas de lincharme como a un pavo?**

**Si es así, gracias por entrar después de que no haya publicado por... por... tiempo indefinido (me daba pereza, jolín...) He vuelto, vale? Con un Americest escrito para cuando toque, y los mismos que quedaban en el anterior capítulo. Me han pedido por ahí EspañaxItaliadelNorte Prumano y algo más... El Prumano va en contra de mi religión, pero el EspañaxIta-chan se intentará... No creo que quede algo muy romántico! Y en cuanto a ese GerIta que quizás subía, he decidido saltármelo hasta que escriba algo de una extensión decente.**

**Como este Nordics!centric. Adoro a estos tipos. **

**Pasemos a las tontas advertencias:**

Uso de nombres humanos! El de Denmark sigue siendo Christensen, Isu se llama Emil y Norge Lukas.  
Aparición de Sealand (el demoniooo!)  
Isu reflexionando... (?)

**A leer!**

_Sonrisas para regalar_

* * *

Porque no se puede ignorar a la familia

-Luuuuuuuuukaaaaaaaaaaaas.- Christensen es ruidoso, molesto e infantil.

Lleva un peinado ridículo y se empeña en decir que es el Rey del Norte de Europa.  
No se le puede negar, tampoco, porque es demasiado _persuasivo_.  
Por lo menos con Lukas, que aunque no lo demuestre, en el fondo (pero muy muy muy muy muy muy al fondo) se derrite con él.

Emil les mira desde una prudente distancia, cansado de sus jueguecitos, ya que si Lukas _realmente _quisiera deshacerse del danés ya lo habría hecho.  
Les mira y recuerda, recuerda cuando era niño y dependía de él.  
Cuando todos dependían del hermano mayor Denmark, hasta que un buen día, Berwald decidió irse de casa, _arrastrando _a Tino con él (Y a HanaTamago, ya que estamos) Dejándoles solos.

Pero Chris siguió sonriendo, es el Rey después de todo.  
Y poco a poco, el danés se quedaba solo, pero no se desanimaba, seguía con su idiotez y su peinado ridículo (¿Cómo demonios lograba peinarse así? ¿Y ese gorrito tan pequeño?) Y acosando a Lukas hasta el extremo, también, porque aunque ya no viviesen juntos, seguían siendo (en la mente del rubio) los mejores amigos, y el danés no gustaba mucho de saltarse las buenas costumbres.

Definitivamente, Emil se extrañaba mucho con su familia.  
Su hermano Lukas amaba y odiaba a Christensen a partes iguales. El resto le eran más indiferentes, desde luego.  
Tino y Berwald tenían a Peter, tenían su pequeña familia ideal con mascota incluida y se reunían pocas veces con el resto.  
Y estaba Christensen, que adoraba a todos, exceptuando al imbécil de Sve, y a Norge, a quien ama.  
Su familia es un _caos_.

Pero decide que unas Navidades sin Papá Finlandia y sin Dinamarca siendo reducido a un despojo humano por Noruega, no son Navidad.

Observa al pequeño Peter jugar con HanaTamago.  
_Sonríe_.  
En menudo caos se le ocurrió aparecer a ese crío.

* * *

**¿Os ha gustado? ¿No os ha gustado? ¿Seguís muy enfadados por haber tardado tanto en publicar? Espero que no, a Denmark no le gustaría xD  
De cualquier modo... Sea lo que sea lo que penséis, dejádmelo en un bonito review! Y sigo aceptando sugerencias! **

_**Goldenapple**_

_**P.D: Yo solo digo que como no me pidáis ningún pairing... Esto será el mundo del Spamano...  
P.D: ¿Próximo pairing? Spance. **_


	5. Chapter 5

**¿Qué hay de nuevo? He vuelto pronto, con un one shot algo más largo que los otros... ¡Pero es que es el cumple de Toño! Lo escribí anoche, con algo de prisa, pero estoy contenta con el resultado :D **

**Dije que el próximo sería un Spance... Mentí. Es Spamano *babas***

**Veamos, antes de añadir el estúpido disclaimer y las tontas advertencias: El cap anterior que tanto pareció gustar (dios, vuestros reviews son geniales, os quiero tantísimo!) iba dedicado a mi queridísima Domiinos** (aka Dee Kirkland, Chiara, mami de Lovi y Feli, etc xD)** gran amante de los nórdicos, incluso del 'uke ese'**

**Estúpido disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece. Toño sí. Lovi también.**

...

¿Ha colado?

**Tontas advertencias: **Nombres humanos, un España demasiado atontado... Francia se considera advertencia? En este fic, no demasiado xD Bueno, por si acaso: Martín es Argentina, Manu es Chile, María es Venezuela, Cata es Colombia, Dani es Paraguay y Sebas Uruguay. LatinHetalia, personajes pertenecientes a la sus autores, de la comunidad de LiveJournal.

**Venga, leed ya!**

_Sonrisas para regalar_

* * *

Especialmente especial

Antonio se levantó sonriente esa mañana. En realidad se levantaba sonriente todas las mañanas. Pero esa tenía algo de especial.  
No sabía muy bien qué… Pero algo le decía que ese día era especialmente especial, y no pensaba desaprovecharlo.  
Desayunó leche con Cola-Cao y tostadas con mermelada, y al acabar, se tiró en el sofá a vaguear un rato. En los días especialmente especiales no le apetecía hacer nada de trabajo, sobre todo cuando era insulso papeleo.

Pero después de un buen rato sin nada que ver en la tele y sin ganas de seguir en el sofá, se levantó, dispuesto a dar un paseo. Paseo con destino a Italia, desde luego.  
En los días especialmente especiales le apetecía más que nunca ver a Lovino.

Y ahí estaba, paseando con las manos en los bolsillos y su sonrisa más brillante aún si podía serlo. No podías mirarle directamente sin acabar deslumbrado por su especialmente especial felicidad.  
Lo mejor de todo es que ni siquiera sabía a qué se debía.

Llegó a casa de los hermanos italianos, llamando insistentemente a su Lovi. Pero nadie abría la puerta, no había nadie en casa.  
Se encogió de hombros y decidió entrar por la puerta de atrás, buscando la llave debajo del felpudo.  
Atravesó el umbral de la casa, y lo primero que hizo fue buscar en la cocina.  
Pero no había ningún italiano cocinando pasta, lo que le extrañó mucho, siendo la hora de la comida…  
El día especialmente especial estaba empezando a ser especialmente raro…

Hasta que le pareció escuchar algo, una voz que conocía perfectamente. Ese tono malhumorado y esa sarta de maldiciones sólo podrían venir de una persona… Lovi estaba en casa, después de todo.  
Después del susurro que casi ni se oyó (Antonio realmente tenía un sexto sentido con Lovi), nada más volvió a sonar, pero el español estaba completamente seguro de poder encontrarle.  
Y así lo hizo, abrió la doble puerta que daba a una galería anexa del salón, y se encontró con un ensordecedor grito.

-¡Sorpresa!- exclamaron todos los invitados a la que sería su fiesta sorpresa. No que Antonio se hubiese dado cuenta de que lo era, claro. Se quedó parado, con un gesto de confusión.  
-¿Sorpresa? ¿De qué me estáis hablando? ¡Anda, pero si es verdad! ¿Hoy es 12, no?- media Europa y otros tantos países del continente americano estaban allí, y todos se quedaron anonadados con lo atontado que era el país de la pasión- ¿María, Cata? ¡Dani y Sebas también!  
-¡Y Manu y yo, che! No nos íbamos a perder tu cumple.- Martín, al fin, descubrió antes que ningún otro de qué se trataba la fiesta, logrando que en la mente del español, un clic encendiese la bombilla.

Se quedó callado unos instantes, asimilando que le habían preparado una fiesta, y que incluso sus hijos habían asistido. Y al ser en casa de los italianos sólo había podido prepararla…

-¡! ¡Lovi-Love me has preparado una fiesta!- le localiza en seguida entre la multitud, dándole un fuerte abrazo que casi le deja sin respiración.  
-¡B-Bastardo! ¡Suéltame, maldición!- Romano empujaba al contrario que el español, intentando que le soltase, sin mucho éxito.

Pronto el resto de países se fue acercando para felicitarle, recuperados del shock inicial, aunque Antonio no soltaba a Lovino en ningún momento.

-Por cierto, España, ¿cuántos años cumples?- preguntó Ludwig, que llevaba colgado del brazo a Feliciano, tan feliz como siempre.  
-Esto…- se quedó pensativo unos instantes, en los cuales Romano aprovechó para soltarse de su agarre, escabulléndose hasta la mesa de la comida.- Pregúntale a Francia, el tiene que saberlo…- gira sobre sí mismo, buscándole con la mirada, y encontrándole con Gilbert, ambos riéndose de alguna broma.- ¡Francis!  
El rubio llegó hasta donde estaba en un segundo, con la esperanza de que el español aceptase su regalo este año, a pesar de que nunca lo quería…  
-¿Qué ocurre, mon amour? ¿Quieres que tu hermanito Francis te desee un feliz cumple?  
-Ve… Si ya se lo has dicho, ¿no?- aportó inocentemente Feliciano, a lo que Alemania le mandó callar, sonrojado.  
-Esto… No, ¿sabes cuántos años cumplo?- preguntó, dándose cuenta de que Lovino se había ido. Francia iba a contestar, pero decidió que no le importaba cuantos, ya tenía suficientes, así que se fue a buscar al italiano.

Seguían felicitándole multitud de países, a todos les respondía con una sonrisa, pero mientras continuaba buscándole. No le resultó difícil.  
-Loviiii.- le abrazó por la espalda, sobresaltándolo.- Gracias por la fiesta, Lovi-Love.  
Este se quedó estático, con el sonrojo cubriéndole las mejillas.  
-D-De nada, bastardo, si no lo hubiese hecho, ni siquiera te habrías acordado de qué día es hoy.  
-Mentira, sabía que este día era especialmente especial…- bromeó, recargando la cabeza en el hombro del italiano.- Aunque… Aún no me has felicitado, Lovi…- le susurró al oído.-

Romano se giró, apoyando las manos en los hombros del español y poniéndose de puntillas para alcanzar a besarle en los labios, con un sonrojo comparable al de un tomate en el rostro.  
El contacto fue muy breve, el suficiente para dejar al español con ganas de más.  
-F-Feliz cumpleaños, bastardo.- y dicho esto se marchó rápidamente.

El país de la pasión no se daría cuenta de las cosas a la primera, pero sabía muy bien cómo cobrarse sus regalos.  
Sonrió pícaramente, lo sabía muy bien.

* * *

**Venga venga venga ¡venga! ¿Os ha gustado? ¿No os ha gustado? ¿Adoráis el Spamano? Yo también xD  
Sea lo que sea...**

**¿Review? Toño será aún más feliz el día de su cumple...**

_**Goldenapple**_

_**P.D: Venga, mentí con este, os diría que el siguiente es Spance, pero intentaré que sea Fruk... San Valentín y todo eso :D  
P.D: ¿Cuándo? El lunes, si me salen bien las cosas :D**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Sé que aparezco aquí una semana y un día después de San Valentín... Pero, qué queréis, prometí un Fruk, y un fruk traigo. Algo pasado, ya que sigue refiriéndose a San Valentín, pero un fruk al fin y al cabo...**

**Bien, se lo quiero dedicar a mi querida _nekokita de Twitter, alias Flor, alias mi Francia que se acaba de casar 3333 Espero que te guste.  
Y muchas gracias a mi hermanita Belarús, por estar siempre ahí cuando la necesito :DDD**

**Pasemos a las **advertencias**:**

Francia. Iggy actuando muy _tsunderemente. _No creo que haya nada más digno de mencionar.

**Disclaimer:**

Hoy he recibido una mala noticia... Al final Antonio y Lovi no eran míos... Es de suponer que Francis y Arthur tampoco, ¿no?

**Leed, lectores míos, sabed que os adoro :DD**

_Sonrisas para regalar_

* * *

Toujours together

Inglaterra odiaba los días como ese. Días insulsos y sin ningún valor en especial que se habían convertido en un pretexto de las empresas para vender más.  
Sabía de alguien que se enfadaría mucho por ello, aunque llevaba mucho tiempo sin saber nada de él. Tampoco es que le preocupase mucho la desaparición del pequeño Cupido, no le interesaba el amor en lo más mínimo. Sobre todo por el _wine bastard _que no dejaba de molestarle con sus tonterías sobre eso.

Ah sí. Cómo odiaba San Valentín, a pesar de que los _latinos_ parecían pasarlo realmente bien ofreciendo rosas y claveles a toda señorita que se les pusiera por delante. A pesar de que _Japón_ repartiese chocolates a todos los que le eran apreciados (recibiendo él mismo uno cada año) ¡Incluso por el centro de Europa se regalaban cosas entre ellos!

Sin olvidar a _América_, que no se cansaba de reclamar que todos debían regalarle algo en agradecimiento por salvarles el culo a todos en las Guerras Mundiales, y todas esas cosas.

Pero siempre, al que más odiaría –aunque ambos sabían que en el fondo de su corazón se entendían– sería a Francia. Ese bastardo se pasaba el día repartiendo rosas a todo ser viviente y con patas, y si la ocasión lo merecía, una visita en profundidad y con él como guía a la _Torre Eiffel_.  
Mientras que Arthur era una isla, y como tal, le gustaba aislarse. A veces durante largos periodos –como los días previos al 4 de julio–aunque de alguna manera Francis siempre parecía llegar hasta él. El rubio siempre le alcanzaba, por mucho que se encerrase en sí mismo y su personalidad_ tsundere _se reforzase al máximo.

No lo admitiría nunca, pero el francés le rompía la fachada en mil pedazos. Lograba quitar la máscara de indiferencia de en medio, y que Arthur Kirkland saliese a la luz, sin olvidar el cinismo y la ironía marca de la casa inglesa.  
Lo conseguía mediante provocaciones, insultos y ataques. Como si de una guerra se tratase, como si estuvieran librando otra Guerra de los Cien Años, sin un claro final y sin un claro vencedor.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, Arthur lo podía sentir, llegando a su isla y acercándose inexorablemente para interrumpir su hora del té. Del té, o de irse a un concierto de rock, cualquiera de las dos valía.  
El timbre sonó. No una ni dos, tres veces. Francis se arregló el cabello con los dedos, Arthur gruñó con el ceño fruncido; cerró el libro que _fingía_ leer con un golpe sordo mientras se ponía en pie. Sabe quién es, por supuesto que lo sabe, pero –como siempre– _obliga_ a su cerebro a creerse que no.  
Por orgullo, más que otra cosa.

Abre la puerta, manteniendo su mala cara.  
-¿Qué demonios quieres, _wine bastard_?  
-Las rosas son rojas, las violetas azules, y tú, _mon cher, tu est le plus belle _de todos.- piropeó como saludo, mientras se acercaba una rosa a la nariz para aspirar el aroma.  
-Y supongo que tendré que dejarte pasar, ¿verdad?  
-Estaría bien, _oui._ Sobre todo en un día tan bonito como este ¿no notas como _l'amour_ está en el aire?  
-_Shut up _y pasa.- se hizo a un lado, frunciendo sus prominentes cejas.  
-_Merci_- silabeó el francés, tendiéndole la rosa al entrar.  
Arthur la aceptó, con un leve sonrojo cubriendo su malhumorado rostro.

En seguida le ofreció algo para tomar, obviando el semblante asustado que mostró su invitado por unos segundos, antes de rechazar elegantemente su oferta.  
-_Non_, no es necesario, _mon cher_. Ya sabes… venía a traerte tu regalo de este año.- sonrió, sentado en el sofá de la sala como si fuese su propia casa.  
Inglaterra nunca lo admitiría, por supuesto, pero Francia tenía un _nosequé_ que le resultaba realmente atractivo.  
-P-Puedes irte, entonces. Sabes perfectamente que odio San Valentín. Y que te odio, _you bloody git_!- exclamó, mirando hacia otro lado mientras volvía a tomar algo de té, ya frío.

Aún se preguntaba por qué seguía sentándose tan cerca de él o por qué le abría la puerta siquiera, maldiciendo interiormente la sonrisilla que Francis dejaba ver.  
Este, por su lado, eliminaba poco a poco la mísera distancia que les separaba, ignorando las quejas de Arthur y llegando a enredar entre los dedos un mechón del pelo rebelde del inglés, apenas diez centímetros entre ambos rostro.  
-_Frog_… No te acerques mas.- murmuró a duras penas, sabiendo que tenía que haber sonado bastante ridículo por el poco empeño que había en su voz. Chocó sus brillantes ojos verdes contra los azul cielo de Francia, quedando algo paralizado.

Llegados a este punto, Arthur no podía seguir negando lo que iba a ocurrir. Lo que pasa siempre, lo que en apenas un par de segundos iba a tener completamente concentrado.  
Francis le besaría, o él estaría besando a Francis.  
Y nada más lo pensó, los expertos labios franceses se movían presurosos sobre los suyos, ignorando el anterior mandato e instándole a un contacto más profundo.

Odiaba San Valentín, odiaba al país del amor, pero no podía negar que sus regalos le sabían a gloria. Como _siempre_ lo habían hecho.

* * *

**Bien, sé muy bien que esto tiene poco que ver con _Sonrisas_**** pero os lo debía :DD**

******Ahora...**

******...**

******...**

******...**

******Review?**

_******Goldenapple**_

_******P.D: No creo que deciros una fecha sea bueno para mí, teniendo exámenes como tengo... Así que... Hasta que no reciba 7 (son muchos?) reviews... Nothing de nothing :D  
P.D: Bueno, que sean 6...  
P.D: Próximo fic... No quiero mal acostumbraros con cosas largas, será el pequeño FrSp que hice :D**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Aquí traigo lo que prometí hace semanas... Perdón por tardar tanto, ha sido simple y pura pereza, porque acabé los exámenes hace una semana u.u.  
Bien, esta vez he cumplido y traigo lo que dije... Espero que os guste :D**

**Advertencias:**

Francia queriéndose aprovechar de España? Eso lo hace siempre...

**Disclaimer: **Todo eso le pertenece a Himaruya... Blablablá

_Sonrisas para regalar_

* * *

El juego de la botella

Antonio le mira raro. No lo entiende demasiado bien.

-Francis… ¿Sabes que sólo somos dos, no?

Francis le sonríe, encantado con su propia idea.

-¡Y por eso es mucho más divertido! ¿No crees?

-Lo que creo es que te piensas que soy tonto.

Antonio le sigue mirando raro, quizás, cambiando al ceño fruncido. Sí, así mejor, ahora se muestra descontento.

-¡Nunca pensaría algo así, mon amour!

Francis, para hacer más creíble su afirmación, hace el amago de abrazarle. Desiste al ver el ceño aún más fruncido de Toño. Está metido en un buen problema, el amigo francés.

-Ya claro, no me tires de la lengua, franchute.

'Me dan ganas de hacer precisamente eso' Piensa, pervertidamente, como el buen pervertido que es. Pero no lo dice.

-A-Antonio… Mira, no te enfades, ¿sí? Yo te lo decía con toda mi buena voluntad…

El semblante de Antonio cambia. Ya no frunce el ceño, lo desfrunce, o como se diga. Pero no sonríe, no es Toñín… todavía… En unos segundos será esa nación inocente que Francia adora corromper.

-¿De veras?

Y a estas alturas Francis sabe muy bien lo que tiene que decir.

-Por supuesto, mon amour, yo nunca te mentiría.

Vale, quizás con ese último añadido el ceño se ha fruncido un poco, pero la sonrisa del que ya es Toñín, ha vuelto.

-Bueno… Vale… Te creeré…

Francis murmura un 'Merci' al cielo, sabedor de que podría haber acabado muy mal.

-¿Entonces? ¿Jugarás conmigo?

Sigue teniendo esperanzas, este francés.

-Claro, si dices que es más divertido…

Y hace bien en tenerlas, este español puede ser muy inocente…

-¡Merci beaucoup! Verás cómo no te arrepientes, mon amour. Mira, las reglas: Empieza con un beso, sigue con algo más… interesante… Hasta, ya sabes…

La mirada de Francis asusta, Antonio le conoce bien. Pero ahora es Toñín… Y todos sabemos que Toñín es demasiado inocente.

-¡Venga, empecemos! ¡Oh! ¡Mira qué casualidad, nos ha tocado! Ven a darme un beso, mon ami…

Toñín, en definitiva, es demasiado inocente. Pero Antonio no tanto…

-Francis… Deja que te diga lo que haremos luego…

* * *

**Una cosa... Hasta cuando queréis que esto siga? Porque tengo muchos one shots escritos, pero no sé si subirlos aquí, o a parte... Yo creo que este se acabará en un par de capítulos, y luego el resto irá a parte...  
****Y sí, sé que es corto, y supongo que muy confuso... Pero quería explorar una nueva forma de escribir, así que os aguantáis :D  
****Sugerencias, críticas y amenazas de muerte en un review, porfa^^**

_**Goldenapple**_

_**P.D: Mi petición de los 6 reviews se cumplió! Ahora pido 8 x3 Muchas gracias a todos los que dejaron su comentario, me hacen muy feliz ^o^  
P.D: Próximo? Americest con mezcla de muchos, puede... O no sé, el que me apetezca.**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Buenas! Ni me voy a molestar en pedir disculpas porque sé que no las merezco, así que simplemente vengo a actualizar... A pesar de que fanfiction se empeña en amargarme la existencia!**

**Pues eso, traigo un nuevo capítulo y espero que aún me queden lectores por ahí. A todos los que dejan review: Muchas gracias :D**

**Disclaimer:**** Hetalia no me pertenece. América tampoco. Inglaterra tampoco. España tampoco. Es tan triste que me dan ganas de llorar...**

**Advertencias:**** Lovino armado... Vale, incesto! Si no te gusta el Americest, no lo leas.**

**A leer se ha dicho!**

* * *

_Sonrisas para regalar_

* * *

Sobre tecnología gundam, hamburguesas con doble de bacon y demás asuntos internacionales

-La verdad, no sé por qué os quejáis tanto… -Alfred hablaba mientras desenvolvía una hamburguesa con queso y doble de bacon. Amaba el doble de bacon, tanto como a ese disfraz de Superman que guarda en el armario.

Le da un mordisco, y sin esperar a tragar, habla de nuevo. -Ef uba idefa eftupenda, y eftoy fegudo de fe Japón… -Traga de golpe.- Me apoya, ¿verdad Kiku?

Japón se sobresalta, estaba tranquilamente pensando en qué cocinaría ese día para la comida, cuando América le menciona. No tiene más remedio que improvisar, ni siquiera sabe de qué están hablando ahora.

-H-Hai, tomaré las medidas necesarias. -Reza porque esa respuesta sea la que esperaba el comehamburguesas.

Parece ser que sí, ya que Alfred sigue comiendo, pero Suiza deja de limpiar su rifle para pasar a apuntarle con él.

-Japón, creo que te he dicho demasiadas veces que des tu propia opinión… -Quita el seguro, hablando lentamente.

El nipón no se ha visto en otra, pero sigue manteniendo su rostro tranquilo. No cuenta con que una dulce vocecita le salve.

-Hermano… Por favor, baja eso. -Liechtenstein mira con ojos de cordero degollado a Vash, logrando que el suizo baje el arma.

Kiku suelta un suspiro de alivio y vuelve a su mundo, fijando la vista en Grecia, de paso.  
Heracles tiene un gatito asentado en la cabeza, y tiene sueño. Mucho sueño. Además, sueña con gatos de todos los colores posibles, desde el azul eléctrico hasta otros parecidos a Japón.

No está dormido, al menos todavía, sólo un poco adormilado. Tiene una ligera noción de que América está hablando, y de que Inglaterra le discute.  
Ese capullo inglés… Le robó miles de yacimientos pertenecientes a su madre para exponerlos en su insulso museo. Y cada vez que va a reclamarle algo… Nada, siempre acaba dormido.  
Hasta que llega Turquía y le despierta. Ese tipo también le cae realmente mal…

Y el sentimiento es mutuo, desde luego. En el mismo instante en el que Grecia está a punto de dormirse, Sadiq controla los instintos asesinos que le asaltan al verle (todo esto mientras Alfred sigue hablando de lo genial que es su idea y de lo idiotas que son el resto por no entenderla…) Murmura maldiciones contra ese gato sarnoso que una vez estuvo bajo su mando, pero se cansa y gira la mirada para observar a Japón, también.

Por otro lado, Inglaterra discute con América.

-Niñato emancipado, dejad de decir estupideces, ¡es imposible que un robot como _Mazinger Z_ nos salve del calentamiento global! -Exclama de pie, apoyando los brazos de golpe en la mesa.

América parece pensar su respuesta de forma seria (ha dejado el juguete del_ Happy Meal_ de lado, es una gran señal) y Arthur se calma, se sienta, y le da un sorbo a su taza de té.

-Bien, ¡que sea más grande entonces! -Alfred responde, a lo que Inglaterra se vuelve a levantar, exasperado. No puede rebatirle nada porque una pelotita de papel le da en el cogote. Aparece un tic nervioso en una de sus prominentes cejas.

Se gira, dejando a América sin respuesta, mirando muy cabreado a tres países varias mesas más allá que se ríen sin reparos.  
Fulmina con la mirada a Francia, a Prusia y a España, que siguen sin poder aguantarse la risa. Aunque pocos se dan cuenta de ello, en medio de todo ese barullo.

España le mira con una sonrisa maliciosa y le hace un gesto para que abra el papel. Arthur no sabe por qué les hace caso, pero lo hace. Se pone rojo, en una mezcla de ira y vergüenza. No les responde, por supuesto, ya ha perdido suficiente orgullo (aunque aún le queda el suficiente como para no admitirlo) y se gira con la cabeza bien alta.

Los otros tres siguieron riéndose un poco más, pero al cabo de un minuto, Gilbert exclamó que su grandiosa persona se aburría y que se iba a molestar al señorito; España se calmó, pero siguió con su imborrable sonrisa, algo más inocente esta vez, probablemente porque le estaba entrando sueño.  
El radar de Franca se activó, Antonio, en esos momentos era una presa muy fácil. Así que no dudó en acercarse con intenciones nada aptas para un público con mentalidad menor a la de Hungría (que ahora mismo se debatía entre atizar a Prusia con una sartén o dedicarse a hacer fotos a la forma que tenía de molestar a Austria.)

Francis siempre había sido un masoquista, no dejaba de demostrarlo cada vez que quería violar a alguien que ya le había pegado por intentarlo antes.  
Así que no se preocupaba por las consecuencias, nunca le importaba ser pegado, aún así, esta vez estaba más que contento; España parecía tener demasiado sueño como para atacarle, o siquiera sacar a Lola.  
Se relame los labios, ese español le atrae demasiado.

Acerca sus labios al cuello de Antonio, esperando poder dan un buen lametón. Pero el sonido de una _Beretta_ sin seguro apoyada en su nuca no le da muy buena espina.

-Muévete, jodido bastardo, y deja al idiota en paz si no quieres que te vuele la puta cabeza. -Lovino hablaba bastante en serio, no porque estuviese preocupado por Antonio, para nada, sólo era que no quería ver como Francia violaba a alguien ahí delante, claro…

Mientras Romano se sonrojaba pensando en sus razones de por qué había salvado al bastardo de los tomates, Francis había aprovechado para escaparse (descubriendo que Veneciano estaba solito, sin la compañía de Alemania.) España bostezaba, estirándose para despertarse del sueño en el que había caído por unos minutos.

Cuál es su sorpresa al ver a su Lovi sonrojado, pareciendo tener un dilema mental y con su pistola en la mano (recordad que en medio de todo esto, Arthur había regresado a discutir con Alfred, y ¿dónde diablos se había metido Alemania?)

'Lindo~' Piensa Antonio, sin poder evitarlo. Le dedica su sonrisa más brillante y soleada, provocando que dejase de pensar excusas y le mirase, aún más sonrojado si cabe (Y si te fijabas bien, el rulito empezaba a cobrar la forma de un corazoncito)

-Anda Lovi, ven aquí. -Romano estaba realmente rojo, y nervioso, muy nervioso. En esa etapa que solo España lograba conseguir.

Antonio le toma de la mano y hace que deje la pistola, incluso le atrae hacia él y hace que se siente en su regazo, logrando más que nunca antes.

-Lovi, ¿te has preocupado por mí?  
-C-cállate bastardo…  
-Awwww… Te quiero, Lovi.

Y aunque parezca más raro aún, Romano no le pegó.

Volviendo al tema inicial, Alfred no dejaba de defender sus ideas de robots con tecnología Gundam frente a Inglaterra.

-Jolín, Iggy, de verdad ¡estás todo el día quejándote!

-¡Que no me llames así! -Grita, harto del americano.- ¡Siempre estás igual! Ya me canso de ti, búscate a otro aliado. Hale, adiós.

Recoge sus cosas con ese orgullo que aún le queda y se va dando un portazo de la sala de juntas. Francis le sigue, buscando un poco de ese angry sex que tanto le gusta a Inglaterra después de estas situaciones de estrés.

Alfred sigue bebiendo de su Coca-Cola, parece que es de los pocos, junto con Francis, que se han dado cuenta de la salida de Arthur.  
Hace un ligero puchero, y ya que Alemania no está, él mismo da por finalizada la reunión, saliendo solo de la sala. Aunque… Notaba que había alguien acompañándole, pero no sabría decir quién podía ser…

Se gira hacia los lados, esperando ver a Rusia acechándole para atacarle con su estúpido grifo (o su enorme nariz, para el caso serviría). Pero se encuentra con alguien tan parecido a él físicamente que si no fuese porque lleva un oso, pensaría que se ha encontrado con un espejo.

-¡Mattie! -Exclama, recordando súbitamente que su hermano también existe. Le da un fuerte abrazo, ignorando al oso que lleva en brazos.- ¡No te he visto en la reunión! ¿Dónde has estado?

Canadá suspira.

-Estuve a tu lado todo el tiempo, América. -Y era cierto, solo que resultaba invisible para todo el mundo.  
-Oh, vaya, no te vi. Perdona al hero,_ please_! -Le dice Alfred, algo que confunde bastante a Mathew, ya que no recibe disculpas muy a menudo, menos de su hermano.  
-No importa. -Canadá tiene una vocecita muy suave y dulce, Alfred se sorprende pensando en qué otras cosas de su hermano pueden serlo tanto.  
-Oye, Matt, ¿tú sí que apoyabas mi idea, _right_? -Le mira a los ojos con esa mirada de cachorrito-no-apaleado-pero-casi y le hace la pregunta.  
-Eeehh… C-claro que sí… -La mirada de América le pone algo nervioso, pero asiente, no quiere desilusionarle más de lo que ya estaba. -Podría tener una pistola de sirope de maple…  
-¡Por supuesto! ¡Y otra con hamburguesas! -Alfred cada vez se animaba más, olvidándose pronto de los desplantes de Arthur.

Pero, de repente, sin saber muy bien cómo, vuelve a fijarse en su pequeño hermano Mathew, preguntándose de nuevo si sus labios sabrán tan dulces como su voz.

Y él es el héroe, los héroes nunca hacen nada malo, así que no ve incorrecto el acercarse a Canadá para darle un beso.  
Un beso que sorprende a Mathew y hace que su rizado rizo se rice un poco más, si eso puede ser. Le corresponde tímidamente, sin saber muy bien qué hacer, hasta que Alfred se separa de él y le regala su sonrisa de dientes blancos y perfectos.

-Vamos Matt, construiremos ese robot tú y yo solos. Ya nos pedirán ayuda cuando se vean en apuros…

Le agarra de la mano y se van de allí, cruzándose con un Alemania muy enfadado, ya que Italia olvidó entregarle su invitación.  
Los hermanos le ignoran, América pensaba en otras formas de probar el dulce sabor de Canadá, éste ni siquiera fue advertido por Ludwig.

Pero tampoco le importó demasiado, la verdad. Que Alfred se diese cuenta de su presencia le bastaba para olvidarse él también del resto. Incluso de ese oso que ahora le miraba sentado en el suelo, mientras ellos se iban… ¿Kumakichi?

* * *

**América dice: **Es una idea estupenda, y estoy seguro de que Japón...

**La verdad es que me da un poco de pena dejar al pobre Kumajiro ahí solito... Seguro que tiene hambre (?) Si me dáis alguna idea de qué le pudo pasar después de que su dueño se fuese con Al a hacer "cosas de hermanos" quizás escriba un omake ;)**

**En fin, si os ha gustado, dejad un review. Y si no, también :)**

**_Goldenapple_**

**_P.D: Y el próximo será Nordics!_**


	9. Chapter 9

**¡Hola a todos! Muchísimas gracias por los reviews, estoy pensando ideas para escribir un Rochu, que no tengo mucho dominio de esa pareja... Y ya estoy haciéndole un hueco a Prusia entre mis one-shots, no queda mucho para poder recibir al gran Oree-sama :D**

**********En fin, sin más preámbulos aquí está el capítulo sobre los Nórdicos que prometí. Tengo 2 fics más de ellos y otros cuantos más escritos, así que aún hay fic para rato, aún así pedid las cositas que queráis :D**

******Advertencias:**** Noruega y Dinamarca haciendo cosas de mayores... O al menos insinuación de ello x)**

**Disclaimer: Dinamarca es mío.**** Dinamarca es mío.**** Dinamarca es mío.**** Dinamarca es mío.**** Dinamarca es mío. Esto le digo yo a Himaruya, pero no sé si me cree...**

******Muchas gracias por leer :)**

_Sonrisas para regalar_

* * *

-Psst… Norge… -susurró Dinamarca, mirando rápidamente hacia el escritorio del profesor, procurando que no se diese cuenta de lo que intentaba hacer.

No recibía respuesta alguna de su compañero, que, como era usual en él, gustaba de ignorarle. Más aún si se trataba de copiar.

-¡Noru! ¡Noruega hazme caso! -volvió a susurrar, esta vez de forma más animada, agachando rápidamente la cabeza al sentir la seria mirada del profesor Germania.

Miró su examen con desesperación, sólo había respondido a una pregunta, si es que apuntar el nombre podía contar como tal.  
Levantó la mirada, contemplando como el tonto de Sverige respondía a todo sin cambiar ni un ápice su semblante. Murmuró algún insulto hacia el sueco, observando ahora a Finlandia, que miraba muy concentrado su examen.

Maldito fuera ese sueco, pensó de nuevo.

Soltó un suspiro, ya resignándose a suspender el examen, hasta que en un ligero movimiento del noruego dio con la solución a sus problemas.  
Con una sonrisa iluminando sus ojos azules, alargó el brazo, ignorando la mirada de aviso que le lanzó Islandia desde el otro lado de la clase y agarró el rizo flotante de Noruega de un tirón, logrando al fin obtener su atención.  
Este se puso completamente rígido, olvidándose de su examen; Den le observó divertido, tirando con un poco más de fuerza.

Norge se giró un poco, lanzándole una sonrojada y muy furiosa mirada. Trató de reprimir un gemido.

-¿Qué quieres imbécil? Suéltame. -porque así era, Denmark seguía sin soltarle.  
-Noru… dime la pregunta número uno… y la dos… y la tres, porfa. -pidió en un murmullo, tirando un poco más de aquel rizo tan curioso.

Noruega seguía sonrojado, algo raro de ver en su habitualmente pálida piel, y parecía que hacía grandes esfuerzos por no decir algo incoherente, o por no pegarle una paliza a Dinamarca, otra opción bastante posible.

-Déjame, haber estudiado como todo el mundo. -respondió, colocándose de nuevo de cara a su examen, logrando que el danés le soltase.  
-Pero si anoche hubiese estado estudiando no habría podido hacerte… -el rubio iba a continuar con su detallada explicación sobre sus actividades nocturnas –de ambos– pero ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta de que su pequeña conversación había sido presenciada por el profesor, que ahora se dirigía hacia ellos con su típico rostro serio.

Dinamarca le vio cuando le tenía a su lado. Tragó saliva.  
Noruega le iba a matar. Lenta y dolorosamente.

* * *

**Opiniones, críticas, alabanzas y sugerencias en un review. Los reviews hacen feliz a esta manzanita x)**

**_Goldenapple_**

**_P.D: No tengo muy seguro qué pairing seguirá a este, probablemente sea otro de nórdicos..._**


End file.
